Dirge Of Beauty
by twilightribbon
Summary: They were lovers in the past, and also creatures of the night. One was killed and the other damned to an eternity of misery. But his love has been reincarnated and now he's just dying to be bitten again. Roxas/Sora AU Vampire Fic. Hiatus-Being Re-Written
1. Prologue

o.O.oXo.O.o

_Dedicated To_

_..._

_A-Dizzle_

_You were there the whole way...And you're still here._

_..._

_Sumanina_

_Your fanart and antics kept me going._

_..._

_Naxin_

_You inspired me, surprised me, and put confidence in me._

_..._

_Thank You._

_This Is For All Of You._

_-- M._

o.O.oXo.O.o

* * *

--:.. X . x . X ..:--

* * *

Dirge Of Beauty

X . x . X

Prologue

* * *

He was always surrounded by darkness. Soft, comfortable darkness. He knew how for how long he was like this. It seemed like an eternity but it was only for twelve centuries and counting. He just hoped someone would be adventurous enough to travel far out here, see the castle, explore the dungeons, discover the coffin and kill him. But then again hope was for the foolish.

And so was love.

Blue eyes, shining with tears blinked open in the darkness. He didn't want to remember him. He didn't want to remember the way he watched helplessly as the only thing that mattered to him in world was ripped away from him. He didn't want to remember how the promise he held kept him from tearing those pathetic humans apart.

Sharp white canines glinted in the dark angrily. He should be the on dead. Not his mate. Not the one most precious to him.

His whole body suddenly tensed as the lid of his coffin creaked open. Trapped dust exited and moonlight streamed in but a flash of wild red hair and a grin came into view.

"Wakey Wakey Roxy!"

Roxas sat up straight and glared through long, fallen blond hair at grinning best friend. "What is it Axel? I'm trying to rot, remember?"

Axel pouted. "I know, I know. But you told me to never wake you unless I found him." He smiled brightly, peridot eyes shining. "And I did!"

Roxas was up instantly, grabbing Axel's neck and pulling him down so they could meet eye to eye. "Tell me this isn't one of your jokes!"

Axel shook his head. "Nope. I told you I would find him buddy. Took me twelve centuries but I found him."

Roxas let go, straightening his dusty cloak. "Take me to him."

X . x . X

The moonlight paled in comparison to the brunette's sun kissed skin. Roxas stood in the window staring at his mate. Axel sat on the roof above him.

"He was reincarnated. He doesn't remember a thing about the past though."

Roxas looked up at Axel pleading and he nodded. "A moment alone. I understand. I'll see you back at the manor." With a strong gust of wind, Axel was gone.

Slowly Roxas entered the sleeping teen's room and landed on the floor with a soft 'thud'. He crouched before the bed, hands sweeping over the lithe body he touched so intimately before. He could see a pulse beating. His mate was human.

Again.

He would have to start all over.

But now, his love was here before him. Safe and sound, it was worth it. Roxas moved closer. He kissed the tanned neck that so familiar, breathing in a tropical scent. He could feel the passion he thought was extinguished, burning up again.

He cradled the brunette's face softy, wanting to kiss those enticing lips.

"Sora..." Roxas breathed.

Sparking blue eyes fluttered open.

* * *

Ready for chapter one?

-- _M_


	2. Chapter 1

Finally! Chapter One!

A-Dizzle, I hope you like the surprise in this one. There was a, um, change of plans.

I worked hard on this chapter, so I'm gonna relax and work on Forgotten Serenade.

I edited alot and there should be hardly any typos.

Don't forget to review, ok?

Thanks for reading.

-- _M_

* * *

Dirge Of Beauty

Chapter One

* * *

Sora Amano's blue eyes fluttered open drowsily, feeling an unknown presence looming over him. The brunette sat up straight in his bed and looked around his small but tidy room. No one was there of course. Stupid dream. He glanced at the clock. 7:29. He woke up before the alarm. Oh well. Sora hit the button to cancel his alarm for the morning. Sighing, he stumbled out of his bed to get ready for the day.

The sun had just risen over Destiny Islands, making the waters sparkle and the flowers bloom. The islands were quiet, the silence ready to be breached by the islanders ready to start their day; children and adults alike. They were a cheerful sort. Always smiling and happy. That reason alone, kept Sora going. He was left at the orphanage as a baby and now he was fifteen, in tenth grade, attending Destiny High. Sora lived alone in a small flat on the island, paying his bills with the check he made by working a café as a waiter.

His school life was less than perfect. He was a genius hidden by smiles, pranks and detentions. But despite Sora's good marks and practical jokes, he had few friends. He was an outcast, if you will. Teased because of his blood disorder. Sora just couldn't understand how high school students actually thought you could get sickle cell anemia by _touch. _

Sora stepped out of his bathroom, washed up, deodorized and dressed in a pair of faded jeans and his favorite _Dir en grey _parka. Running a hand through his spiky brown hair, Sora bounded downstairs, Chuck Taylors squeaking here and there as he went. He entered his kitchen, grabbing two croquettes he made yesterday from the refrigerator and throwing them in the microwave for a quick breakfast. As the food reheated, Sora checked his book bag seeing if he had everything he needed for school. He put his wallet in a small compartment just in case. It was a Friday, who knew what those idiots at school would try?

As Sora strapped his grey and white Spray Heart Blueprint skateboard to his bag, the microwave turned off with a sound of a bell. Breakfast was ready. Shrugging on his pack, Sora carefully placed the hot croquettes in napkins. Walking towards the front door of his house, he turned once more, mentally checking if he had everything and that his place was okay. The door was pulled open suddenly and locked after it was closed again, Sora walking down the front steps satisfied.

It was a sunny today, and Sora felt warm all over, his sun kissed skin getting even more of a tan from the sun. He waved to the passing islanders, grinning as they wished him luck in school and smiling as they street vendors gave him samples of snacks for lunch. The islanders were his family and this island he loved so much, was his home. It was just the students at Destiny High he couldn't stand. Well technically, a certain group.

As Sora finished off the last croquette, his high school came into view. It was a large mansion actually. Tall and white, majestic and wide. Once in a while Sora would here little girls in elementary schools call the place a castle. If only it was. Before he could enter the front gates of the school, the drama began.

"Looks like the witch didn't see us coming today!"

"Ow! Stop it, go away!"

"Chill out blondie. It's Friday and it's time to play!"

Sora crumpled his napkin and threw it into the garbage he passed as he walked into the school yard. As always, if they can't find him first, they go for his best friend. "Leave Naminé alone." Sora knelt beside the said blonde and helped her up. He got there just in time, they only shoved her. Naminé Shiroi was a skinny girl, pale skin, and bright blue eyes like his. She was popular when she a freshman, but when students found out the she and Sora were childhood friends, everything went downhill. Even though she lost her status, she still continued being friends with Sora for some reason, always replying, "To look after you for a while," whenever he asked.

He never understood that statement but she always smiled and shrugged it off before he could ask more. Naminé was a mysterious person. At times, during the school year, it was thought she could see the future. Naminé always knew the day's lunch, the weather, whether some teachers would be in or not, or if a teacher planned a pop quiz. Students and teachers thought it was freaky and weird, which was why she was called a witch. Obviously they couldn't even come up with a better name. Sora simply thought Naminé was special, unlike him, and would always protect her. Just like now.

"Naminé," Sora said as he dusted of the blue plaid dress she was wearing. "Are you okay?" She nodded, quickly smiling before she hid behind him, clinging to his arm. Sora frowned and turned to the bullies.

"Oh lovely," Kairi Valor drawled, flipping her long red hair over her shoulder. "Looks like the diseased rat came decided to come to school. " When Naminé was demoted to a freak, the school decided that their 'castle' needed a new 'princess' and Kairi was the one who decided to take the crown. She was the spoiled rich girl of the islands, with more than she could count. Naminé was equally as rich but not nearly as stupid as her—and she was a natural blonde.

The red head turned to her best friend Olette Harte, a timid brunette with braided pigtails. She was a responsible girl, never one to associate with bullies. But Kairi's family was her parent's bosses. And with the threat, "You'll do whatever I say unless you your parents fired', hanging in the air, what else could Olette do? She was president of the student body, and did whatever Kairi said—including how certain students should be graded for their report cards.

"Can't you find someone else to bother Kairi?" Sora asked. "Or did Riku kick you out his harem?"

Kairi turned red, glaring back at Sora. "Shut up you freak! Riku loves me!" She stomped over to him, heels making loud sounds on the court. "But what would you know? No one loves you. Your parents just dropped you on the orphanages steps!"

Sora had heard all of Kairi's abandoned orphan jokes. This was the sixteenth one. "And its obvious you parents left you on the steps of a whore house," Sora stated blatantly, smiling inside at how Kairi had suddenly reared back, gasping. "Maybe that's why Riku loves you."

Before Kairi could even think of a retort, Olette placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kairi…The bell is going to ring soon." Kairi scoffed and pushed Sora back a bit before walked around him, heading for the school gates. "This isn't over freaks!"

Once the two girls left, Naminé had let go of him. "Sorry about that Sora. I should have seen them coming. My sight has been fuzzy since last night."

Sora shrugged but smiled. "Don't worry about it Nami," he put a protective arm around her shoulders and steered her to the school gates. "How come your sight is blurry?" Sora asked as the front doors of the school came into view. "Does that mean you can't see the future anymore?"

They entered the school, a sea of students talking to each other as lockers opened and closed. Naminé shook her head. "It's not that I can't see the future. I think we have a few new visitors on the island. Their unknown aura is messing up my sight. It's so dark and fuzzy." The blonde sighed. "I can't see your future either, Sora."

Sora tensed a bit but then laughed as they entered their first class. "I guess my future has always been dark right? I never knew my parents but I managed growing up alone. I never knew love, but I have a kind heart right?" He grinned and sat down in the classroom by the window, leaving Naminé to stare at her white sandals.

"That's not true Sora. You were loved before. Before all of this." The blonde looked up as Sora called out to her.

"What are you still standing there for Naminé?" Sora took out his binder, not hearing her. "I need the math homework!"

Naminé smiled, shaking her head. She sat down, slipping out the math assignment from her messenger bag. As she took a pencil, she dropped it suddenly, staring at the floor her blue eyes growing foggy as their chemistry teacher, Axel, walked in. All of the students were on a first name basis with the teachers, seeing as it made school more relaxed. Axel was a little reckless for a teacher. At the beginning or the year he told his classes that he was a pyrotechnician and he became a chemistry teacher to blow things up some more. But despite that, Axel was seriously smart.

"Good morning losers," The tall, spiky red head greeted in his usual way. Peridot eyes scanned the classroom. "Everyone's here, good. Now lets see," He added after he sat at his desk and opening a thick spiral book he kept his lessons in. "From yesterdays experiment, how many moles of KHP were contained in 30.00mL of the solution?" As hands shot up, Axel smirked revealing pearly white canines. "Don't tell me. Tell your partner. We're finishing the experiment today. Extra credit if something explodes." Right before students began mixing random things in beakers, Axel added, "Unintentionally!"

Sora turned his burner on and turned, suddenly seeing how Naminé still hadn't moved. "Nami," Sora whispered, "Are you okay?"

Naminé inhaled deeply as her blue eyes brightened. She straightened up and smiled at Sora. "My vision isn't fuzzy anymore." She caught Axel's gaze. He had been staring at Sora. "And I can see things changing. A lot of things."

() () ()

After seven classes, Sora was glad lunch was for his last period, he was starving. The students of Destiny High ate lunch on a small private island close by. It was a luxury to say the least. The sand was white and not littered with junk but only with sparkling sea shells. Two restaurants were made for the students. They had a choice of dining inside or making a picnic on the sand. It was paradise on the islands. A thought about going to the cities never crossed anyone's mind.

On a large blanket, Sora sat under his favorite palm tree waiting for Naminé to return from picking their lunch from the buffet tables scattered around the beach. Since Naminé wanted to turn in extra credit assignments to teachers, they missed the first ferry to the island and arrived when both restaurants were filled. Sora yawned and stared up at the blue sky. It wasn't good to relax like this; he wouldn't feel like working at the café.

Naminé came back, setting down a tempura bowl besides Sora. "I'm back, and I got your favorite!" She sat in a comfortable position and opened a napkin placing her curry udon in her lap. "And your welcome—lazy bum!"

Sora smirked and sat up. "You didn't say that when I was copying your notes for history while you were texting Hayner." He dodged the slap from Naminé as he reached for his food.

Naminé blushed. "I was asking him why he didn't call me this morning!"

Sora snorted. "As if you didn't know why already. He's a struggle fanatic. He was probably up all night trying to get those tickets."

He popped at deep fried shrimp in his mouth. "Go ahead, deny it. You can see the future. Not me." When Naminé stuck her tongue out at him and proceeded to eat her udon without another word, Sora laughed. Hayner Crowden was Naminé's boyfriend when she used to live in Twilight Town. They were still together, and despite the long distance, the relationship was still strong. That was the only thing Sora was envious of.

He longed to be in a relationship. But his sexual preferences didn't help in the least. Even though he preferred boys, everyone was taken. Everyone was in a relationship. And it annoyed Sora to the very end. He would never share his thoughts with Naminé. It was just that it was never fair. No one would even glance at him because of his ailment. And that hurt. Using his spoon, he scooped up some rice from his bowl and winced as it went down his suddenly tight throat.

Oh no. It was happening again.

"Naminé," Sora croaked, squeezing his eyes shot from the pain. His chest was on fire as he struggled to breathe. "Naminé its—its happening again!" He covered his mouth, trying to staunch the blood flow coming from his mouth. As the darkness surrounded him, all he heard was Naminé's panicking voice, screaming for help.

() () ()

As Sora came to he felt a sudden weight on his chest. Barely moving, his eyes scanned the area. The room was white, tiled floors, sky blue curtains dividing the room. He was in the schools infirmary. Lifting his head, he saw a mess of blonde hair in front of him.

"Naminé," Sora called. "Wake up sleepy head."

The blonde started and she rubbed the sleep out of her eye, sitting up straight in her chair. "Hey Sora. How do you feel?"

Sora forced a grin as he sat up in his bed. "Just peachy." Naminé raised an eyebrow in disbelief and he pouted. "Okay, horrible. But I always feel like that after an attack. It's the sickle cell thingy," Sora added, laughing.

Naminé sighed. "Sora, this isn't sickle cell anemia."

The brunette blinked. "You know what I have?"

"Yes and no." Naminé looked down and fidgeted with her fingers. "I can see a few parts of the cause, but I can't see why."

Sora beamed. "Then you can tell me what it is and then I can tell my doctor!"

"No I can't. It's not my place."

"You know Naminé, I really hate when you go all mysterious on me." Naminé shrugged but then smiled. "So who brought me here?" Sora asked, changing the subject.

"I did." A voice replied before Naminé could answer.

Axel stood by the door, gesturing out. "You can leave now, Miss Shiroi. Sora doesn't need a babysitter."

Naminé frowned, but stood anyway, grabbing her messenger bag. She kissed Sora's cheek and promised to call him at home. As she made her way towards the door, she glanced at Axel. "I'm watching you," Naminé whispered harshly and then she was gone.

Axel laughed and strode over to Sora bed, grinning. "So spiky, how do you feel?"

Sora smiled. "Just fine." He hopped off the bed and grabbed his back pack, releasing his skateboard. "But I really need to get to my job. My shift starts in thirty minutes."

Axel nodded but stopped Sora as came to the door. "I heard your drama class were doing a play on vampires. How do you feel about them?"

Sora blinked and tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean Axel?"

The spiky red head glanced at the wall and shrugged. "Do you think they're evil or something?"

"No way!" Sora gushed and Axel reared back, surprised. "I think they're totally awesome!. They're cool and controlled, mysterious and powerful—"

Axel grinned and ruffled the brunette's hair. "Alright, alright. I get it! Now get to work spike."

Sora smiled at him and ran out of the room. Axel leaned against the door staring after him. "He's the same as before…Roxas."

A window suddenly opened, followed by a strong gust of wind and he was suddenly behind Axel. Sullen blue eyes met peridot ones. "I know. But he's not like us."

Axel shrugged. "True. But I'm sure the love is still there. It would be easy to bite him."

Roxas ran a pale hand through his blonde spiky hair. "I know that Axel. But does he want to be a vampire again? Go through the pain again?"

"Roxas. Shut up." Axel rolled his eyes. "Despite the pain, it helped Sora before and it will help Sora now. You don't want him to die again do you?" Seeing as the blonde didn't reply, he continued. "It may be centuries before Sora is reincarnated again. And I don't know if I'll be able to find him again. It was pure luck that Demyx was living here and found him."

Roxas shifted uncontrollably. "I know."

Axel pouted. This was getting boring. "Roxas, you still love Sora…Right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then take action buddy," Axel said, grinning widely. "The rest of us are behind you. We won't let _him _win again."


	3. Chapter 2

I just couldn't resist uploading chapter 2, WHICH WAS produced on,

My

New

Laptop.

Oh yeah. You know what this means. More awesome updates!! More stories!! Sweetness!

Now I'm gomna go fall into a coma; I'm seriously tired from taking my PSAT's. You are so damn lucky ADizzle.

Oh and thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! for your review Naxin! I hope I did a good job with Axel in this chapter. O.O;

And to the rest of my readers, reviews are love.

They inspire me to write despite my zombified state.

Enjoy.

-- _M_

* * *

Dirge Of Beauty

Chapter Two

* * *

The manor was large and elegant, to say the least. Not at all dark and dreary most vampires would have preferred. The huge place was located on an island right behind the main isles for Destiny. It was usually shrouded by mist or protect by whirlpools. Obviously, the vampires didn't want any humans sneaking around-- unless for a quick snack. Roxas Strife walked down one of the many hallways of his home, looking for his brother, or rather the leader of his pack.

Cloud Strife was the owner of this manor and ruled over his pack with and iron fist. Some would say he was the greatest vampire that ever existed, never letting his pack be massacred or caught like others before him. Roxas looked almost exactly like Cloud, glowing blue eyes, pale but ethereal skin, and spiky blond except that Roxas' hair was upturned whilst Clouds went everywhere. They were centuries old, yet Cloud appeared to be twenty while Roxas appeared to be sixteen.

As Roxas walked, he couldn't deny that fact that he hadn't felt this happy in years. He had finally found Sora. Maybe there was a God for his kind. Maybe they weren't damned to spend an eternity alone. When candles and horses were still used, Roxas had met Sora in Hollow Bastion, a dingy town where food and money were scarce. He had entered the town as Vexen's assistant. Cloud had sent the best vampire who was well educated in the medical and scientific practice to observe the place.

Vampires had been popping up all over the place and the human population was diminishing, greatly. They would either turn into deformed vampires or become deathly ill, dying soon after. Someone was changing the humans, and Cloud hated even considering the idea. He believed that originally born vampires and humans should be able to live together without the latter knowing about them. It was against their law to turn a human into one of them unless that human was a their mate and wanted to be bitten. But with this crisis, the humans didn't have a choice and that wasn't fair.

Cloud and the three other leading monarchs of their world had worked hard to maintain peace and turn violent vampires into peaceful and debatable creature that only fought back when attacked and didn't go around changing humans. But of course, there are always a group of idiots who try to disrupt that concept, and Cloud was having none of it.

Vexen had figured it to be wise to split up and observe the humans in a local hospital and on the fifth floor, opening the door to the last room at the end of the dark hallway, that's when Roxas felt it. That was when his blood lit on fire and he could have sworn his dormant heart was beating. That was when he saw his mate.

Sora.

Coming to a halt in front of two, large marble white doors, Roxas pushed those old memories away. This was now that was then. He entered the large room, instantly spotting Cloud sitting on pillows and cushions high on top of a wide pedestal as all the vampire monarchs did. They were revered as gods. It was obvious the Cloud and the other monarchs were stronger than regular vampires and held the responsibility of watching over both humans and vampires alike instead of killing them all like some believed they should.

Cloud shifted lazily on a cushion, adjusting his black kimono with midnight blue and white floral prints. Glowing blue eyes were half lidded as they watched Roxas approach and Roxas guessed that his big brother was tired from relocating the other vampires in his pack to the islands just for him and the idea that he could get with Sora. Which is why Roxas would do anything for his brother and vise versa.

"Roxas…" Cloud stated sitting up, running his hand through his spiky blonde hair. "…Are you okay? Did you see Sora?"

Before Roxas could even speak, Axel appeared, popping out from behind the pedestal. "Nah, he's been hiding in Sora's shadow, watching him oh so closely."

"Shut up, Axel," Roxas gritted out between clenched teeth.

Cloud glanced at Axel before looking at Roxas again. "Is this true..?"

Looking at his feet, feeling uncomfortable under his brothers gaze, Roxas nodded. "I'm scared to approach him. It isn't like last time…"

Axel groaned. "Didn't we just go over this? Approach him, get on friendly terms with him, bite him and then reserve a hotel room to get it on." The red head laughed at the glare Roxas sent his way. "Even way back then, we _all _knew how Sora was a vixen in bed. Make sure to use protection Roxy!"

Roxas face burned as he blushed. "Shut the hell up, Axel! Sora isn't even a girl to be a vixen!" Apparently Axel wanted his ass to get kicked halfway to Nibelheim and Roxas was feeling very generous. Bright peridot eyes widened and Axel quickly ran to the other side of the room as Roxas began stomping his way over to him, cracking his knuckles.

"Do you plan on making yourself known to Sora, Roxas?" Cloud asked, stopping Roxas in mid stride.

Roxas stopped and looked straight into his brother's eyes, a silent demand for respect despite his cowardice. "Yes. I wanted to be enrolled at his school for a start."

"Maluxia will make the amends. You can start on Monday," Cloud added just as a cloaked figure with wavy, light maroon hair vanished.

Roxas nodded in thanks and frowned in irritation as Axel appeared behind him and draped his arms around Roxas' shoulders. "I found out that Sephy's little brother is going to that school!"

Cloud sighed at that and rubbed his eyes. He could see it happening again. The one thing that him find blood repulsive for a few years. "Maybe he isn't the same as before," he stated, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "He was probably reincarnated like Sora. We just don't need to provoke and past memories." He paused then looked right at Axel. "So don't start anything Axel." Cloud fell back on the soft pillows, a sign that the conversation was over. Just looking at Axel gave him a headache.

Axel simply laughed, hugging Roxas to his chest. "This means we have to protect Sora's sexy little virgin body! Again!"

Roxas flushed scarlet and shoved Axel away. "What the hell do you mean, 'we'? There is only 'me'!"

"You can be so greedy sometimes," Axel said, pouting. But then he perked up, smugness in his eyes. "But at least I have Reno to satisfy me!"

"You two almost look exactly alike!" Roxas made a gagging noise. "I swear Reno was like, your brother, in a past life! You and him consummating is so….blech," Roxas said, visibly shuddering. Instead of an affronted look from Axel, he just got a blank look. Damn.

"So what?" Axel questioned, shrugging. "It's not like we're planning for kids and who cares if he looks like me?" He smirked. "He's freaking gorgeous, I'm sin itself and now the world can continue spinning." As Roxas gaped, Axel made a rude gesture at him laughing. "No matter what you say Roxy, the sex is great. Got it memorized?"

Roxas blinked and turned to see if Cloud was listening to this bull, but to his disappointment he was reading a book. "Just shut up Axel. Go find your 'brother'."

"Just because your lower half has dried up over a millennia, doesn't mean you go around throwing little incest remarks at me." Axel sniffed and placed a hand over the place where his heart should be beating. "Just because you're sex deprived, you don't have to take it on me. It hurts, Roxy."

"You leech! You're a lust crazed, perverted pedophile that shouldn't even be working in a high school! You should be in jail!"

Axel gasped mockingly. "Are saying I molest little children, Roxas?"

"No I'm saying you play dolls with them." Roxas glared at him. "Of course I'm saying you molest children!"

Axel leered. "Now I understand why Sora keeps coming back for more."

Roxas turned paler than he originally was and suddenly pictured one thousand ways for Axel to die despite the fact that he was a vampire. "You bloody mo--"

"That's enough," Cloud interrupted with a tired voice. They were bickering like children. "Go do something productive, instead of arguing like you actually have the heart to do so."

Roxas huffed, not daring to look at his brother. He fixed his coat and walked right past Axel, ignoring him.

"Hey, where are you going buddy?"

"Out," Was the stern reply.

Axel glided past him and opened the wide doors for the blond. "Be careful out there, okay? Don't stay out too long."

Roxas gave him one last parting glance before muttering, "No one would miss me," in a weary voice and stomped off down the hallway.

"That's not true," Axel mumbled, watching the retreating figure. "I would miss you." He turned to Cloud, putting up a smile. "I guess I went to far, huh?"

Cloud said nothing, turning a page in his book with a sigh. Where was Reno when you needed him?"

() () ()

Sora did a kickflip over the sidewalk curb with his skateboard. If he wasn't at Traverse Café in twenty minutes, his boss Leon was seriously going to dock money of his paycheck. Traverse Café was the coolest hangout that ever existed on Destiny Islands. It was big enough and had enough gourmet food and drinks to be a restaurant. But for some unknown reason, people called it a café. Squall Leonhart was the owner. He was an ex-mercenary back in the old days, and to start a new life he went by the name Leon. He could cook an awesome strawberry pastry but could also fight with a butcher knife. How quaint.

Sora hopped of his skateboard and heaved it under his arms as he entered Traverse Café. It was crowded today obviously, as Sora scanned the place. There were two parts of Traverse Café you could dine in: The first area were for people who wanted to eat and relax on a beach and it consisted of a sandy floor with wide blanket to sit on and potted palm trees by the windows that gave you a view of the islands and the ocean, and the second area were for people who wanted to dine regularly with red carpeting, red brick walls with exotic flowers growing all over them and scented candles sitting upon the laced cloth on the table. And everything smelled good. Even if you walked in hungry, the smell of Leon and the other chefs cooking made you hungry.

After locking his stuff up in the employee's room, checking in and donning his all black waiter's uniform, Sora pushed open the doors to the busy kitchen. The usual employees were there though they always like to switch up roles in the kitchen, today was no exception. Demyx was fixing up the drinks, his specialty being cocktails and coolers for the older customers, Yuffie was baking and decorating desserts, sneaking a few bites from a cupcake, Zack was plating a few entrees and Leon was working the oven and stove top, handling a skillet in one hand and stirring with the other. He nodded in acknowledgement, seeing Sora approached him.

"Hey Sora. You made it on time today," Leon stated, swiftly throwing chicken and steamed vegetable into a risotto. He continued stirring and looked at Sora. "Anything happen today?" Sora shook his head smiling. "School was okay." Leon was like an adoptive father to him, always looking out for him, going to school conferences, grocery shopping, clothes shopping with him. Sora loved the older man, and even though Leon didn't show much, Sora knew Leon loved him as well.

"Your break is in about… forty minutes," Leon said to Sora, glancing at the clock. "Zack! The chicken marsala for Table 3 is ready, I need plating now!" Leon relinquished hold of the frying pan and watched as Zack place the chicken cutlets on a wide plate, as he scurried away, Leon turned back to Sora. "We can talk during your break. Go get your orders from Aeris." Sora nodded and headed up front where waiters placed down the orders and picked up food. It was time to work.

He spotted Aeris passing plates of food to the other waiters he knew from school, Marlene and Denzel. He walked up to smiling brunette with long braided pigtails. "Hey, Aeris," Sora greeted. "What tables do I have today?"

"Hey Sora," Aeris said, smiling. "It good to see you smiling again. Most of the tables are already done, since Marlene and Denzel want extra tips to buy tickets for the concert next Saturday so…" Aeris stood and leaned over, scanning the café for a free table amongst the crowded ones. Lucky she spoted one in the dimly lit part of are two. "Found one!" Aeris said cheerfully, handing Sora and notepad and pen. "Table 13."

Sora nodded and dashed off, dodging Denzel who was carrying a big platter of food and catching a stray dinner roll off of Marlene's tray. He came to a halt at his designated table, flipped open his notepad, uncapped his pen and smiled. "Hey, welcome to Traverse Café, I'm Sora and I'll be your waiter today. What'll it be?"

It was a bit dark and Sora was never one with good eyes. He had thought a girl to actually be a boy sometime before. He could see the figure place the menu down and look at him with glowing blue eyes that were absolutely breathtaking. "Nice meeting you Sora," was the reply. The voice was strong and soft and Sore swore he was blushing like a girl. "I'll take the Miso Sesame Grilled Blade Steaks meal, rare, with a Negroni Punch, thank you."

The order was on the pad within seconds by Sora's sudden messy scrawl, being entranced by this customer. Something was so familiar about him. Maybe it was déjà vu?

"Are you going to put in my order by today…Sora?" The figure asked, amusement in his voice.

Sora blinked and nodded numbly, quickly running of to Aeris. Silently questiong Sora's flushed face with a raised eyebrow, Aeris read Roxas' order out loud to the back kitchen. It was then, that Sora became confused. Demyx had popped out of nowhere, lithely snatching the other from Aeris' hand and looking over at Table 13, grinning as if recognizing something.

"Well well," Demyx started in melodious sing-song voice. "So it begins."


End file.
